Tabla Momentos
by Hermy Evans
Summary: Lucius y Narcissa. Esta pareja se caracteriza por ser fria, ¿Y si la frialdad es solo una máscara? ¿Si realmente existe amor entre ellos? ¿Quieres descubrirlo? Entra y compruebalo tu mismo. Comunidad 30 vicios LJ. Hoy: Ventisca
1. Lucha

_**Copyright :Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son de J.K. Rowling no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo para divertirme.**_

_14.- **Lucha**_

La mansión Malfoy se encontraba tranquila, era de noche y Narcissa se encontraba en la habitación de su pequeño viendo como este dormía en los brazos de Morfeo. Como le gustaría a ella estar en el lugar de él, sin preocupaciones mas que solo dormir y alimentarse, pero no, ya había pasado su tiempo y ahora esperaba preocupada a que su esposo regresara.

Lo que más odiaba era estar con esa incertidumbre, siempre que Lucius Malfoy salía a la _**lucha,**_ _mortifagos_ v/s "_personas buenas"_, no sabría si este regresaría a su lado, vivo, o si saldría en el listado que aparecería en el Profeta al día siguiente como muerto. No, ni siquiera era capaz de pensarlo, no sabría que haría sin el amor de su vida. Una lagrima traicionera se escapo de sus ojos, la limpió con delicadeza, sin duda aun faltaba mucho para que la guerra demostrara quien seria el vencedor y quien no.

Le dio un beso en la frente de su hijo antes de abandonar la habitación y dirigirse al despacho de su marido, en donde sabría seria el lugar al cual llegaría, tomó un libro de la biblioteca que allí había intentando leerlo, pero ni eso podía hacer, ¿Que estaría pasando en esos momentos? ¿Llegaría herido? ¿Quien ganaría esa batalla?.

Se dirigió a un ventanal, la noche era tranquila, no había movimiento, ¿Por que todo demostraba absolutamente lo contrario a lo que sentía verdaderamente ella? Un sonido en la chimenea le llamo la atención, ansiosa se encamino hacia ella y en donde segundos después apareció Lucius Malfoy, quien llevaba la túnica rasgada y la máscara de mortifago en una mano.

-Lucius, ¡Gracias a Merlín que estas bien!- exclamo ella lanzándose a sus brazos, un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de él, lo cual le hizo saber que estaba herido a pesar de que no lo aparentaba.

-Tranquila, Cissy, ya estoy aquí- murmuro él para calmarla.

-¡Pero si estás herido!- exclamó mientras lo arrastraba a la habitación matrimonial en donde lo sentó y se dedico a curarle las heridas recientes, heridas que más adelante demostrarían la _**lucha**_ que había vivido, no solo por un ideal, sino que También por mantener con vida a su familia.

_¡Hola! _

_Ayer me he inscrito a la comunidad de 30 vicios y aquí les dejare el primer reto que hice de la pareja Lucius/Narcissa, espero sus comentarios _

_Mony de Malfoy._


	2. Conquista

10. _**Conquista**_

Iba en su sexto año en Hogwarts, ella era la menor de la familia Black y ese día había una salida a Hogmedae. Pensaba ir con sus amigas, como siempre, pero no, le aburría tener las mismas charlas superficiales de siempre, ella no era así, mas bien todo lo contrario, le encantaba la literatura, y si había algo que le gustaba de los muggles era su buen gusto al escribir, acostumbraba a leer las novelas de Shakespeare y otros autores, algo que le habían inculcado de pequeña.

En fin, ya había decidido que no iría, mejor estaría allí, en su sala común leyendo algún libro interesante, fue a su habitación, y sorpresivamente encontró una carta con letra pulcra y elegante y una rosa blanca junto a ella, se acerco, curiosa y tomo la carta para ver de quien era._ Lucius Malfoy _salía en la firma, que raro, él era un chico un año mayor que ella y muy conocido en la casa por sus _**conquistas.**_

_Srta. Narcissa_

_Tengo el agrado de invitarla hoy a media noche a la torre de astronomía para estar en su agradable compañía. Espero su asistencia._

_Se despide_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Quedo pensativa, ella no era el tipo de chicas fáciles que había en Hogwarts, ella era una dama y se hacia respetar, pero ¿Que perdía asistiendo a esa cita? Después de todo debía reconocer que se sentía atraída por el rubio. Espero a la hora acordada y salió sigilosamente de la habitación cuando sintió la respiración pausada de sus compañeras de habitación, la sala común estaba desierta, como era de esperar y se encamino a la torre de astronomía, si la pillaban allí tendría asegurado un castigo, ya que estaba prohibido el acceso a esta a no ser que fuera por clases. Subió y lo encontró sentado en el parapeto, mirándola directamente.

-Buenas noches- saludo ella acercándose.

-Buenas noches, Narcissa- saludo él poniéndose de pie y tomándole una mano para luego depositar un beso en ella. Sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rosa que casi paso imperceptible y que lo hizo sonreír de lado, mentalmente.

Ella hacia tiempo le atraía de cierta forma, verla con todos tan distante y fría, pero a la vez la mejor de su curso, una excelente Slytherin y él quería descubrir como era realmente, sabia que no podía ser así, y lo descubriría.

Se dedicaron a ver las estrellas, a hablar, conocerse, se dieron cuenta que tenían muchos gustos en común, literatura, cultura, arte, hablaron de todo un poco, También sobre sus ideales, muy similares, por cierto, sonrieron, eran el uno para el otro. Finalmente, cuando ya el sol empezaba a asomarse se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado sin darles un previo aviso, un beso sello sus labios, había sido la mejor cita de ambos, se fueron silenciosos a su sala común. Al llegar Narcissa se dirigió a su habitación dejando a Lucius en la sala común. Él sonrió, después de todo, Narcissa Black no era una simple _**conquista.**_

_¡¡Hola!!_

_Aquí vuelvo con otra viñeta de la tabla Momentos de la comunidad 30 vicios_

_Muchas gracias a Ro y BBM por sus reviews _

_Adoro esta pareja y como encuentro que hay muy poco de ellos me he decidido yo a escribir de ellos_

_Ya veré cuando subire la siguiente que ya esta lista _

_Besitos y gracias a los que leen, que no les cuesta dejar un review _

_Mony de Malfoy, Chica M&M._


	3. Antojo

_**Copyright :Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son de J.K. Rowling no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo para divertirme.**_

**16. Antojo**

No sabia que era peor, si enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso o a su esposa embarazada. Nunca había pensado que seria de esa manera, es más, aun recordaba cuando ella le había contado que estaba esperando a su primogénito y su reacción.

¤.°.¤Flash Back¤.°.¤

Había tenido un día agitado en el ministerio y supervisando sus negocios, tanto mágicos como muggles, sí, el hecho de aborrecerlos no significaba que no pudiera ganar dinero a partir de ellos. Acababa de llegar a la Mansión Malfoy para dirigirse con paso tranquilo al salón, en donde encontró a su esposa con una taza de té y leyendo tranquilamente.

Sonrió, le encantaba ver la expresión que tenia al estar concentrada y por lo visto, ella no se había percatado de su llegada, pero algo le sorprendió, su aura se veía distinta, más... Radiante, se encogió de hombros y con su varita hizo aparecer un narciso blanco, el favorito de ella.

-Buenas tardes, Cissy- susurro a su oído mientras ella se sobresaltaba ligeramente y se llevaba una de sus manos al corazón.  
-¡Lucius! ¡Me has asustado!- exclamo ella mientras besaba los labios de su esposo.

-Discúlpame- dijo él entregándole la flor, a lo cual ella respondió con lagrimas en los ojos- No, Cissy, ¿No te gusto el narciso?

-No... No es eso... Es solo que ahora me encuentro más sensible...- respondió ella.

-¿Por que? ¿Acaso te sientes mal?- pregunto preocupado.

-No, Lucius... Yo estoy embarazada...- le contó ella. Lucius la miro perplejo, quedando sin habla- Lucius, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto ella asustada.

-¿Em... Embarazada?- pregunto antes de desmayarse.

_**¤.°.¤Fin de Flash Back¤.°.¤**_

Pero sin duda nada lo había preparado para lo que sucedía a continuación. Su querida esposa prácticamente lo había amenazado, varita en mano, con enviarle un par de hechizos no muy simples y más encima separarse de él si no cumplía con un _**antojo**_ que tenia, que según ella era algo simple, y él, Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en la misma Italia por culpa del dichoso _**antojo**_ que se le había ocurrido, nada más y nada menos que pizza, del mejor restaurant del pais de la bota, era increíble, pero no, eso no era todo, lo había despertado a media noche por esa bendita pizza.

¡Que Merlín lo amparara! Tuvo que mover todas sus influencias en el departamento internacional del ministerio de la magia para aparecerse en otro pais en el menor tiempo posible. Sin embargo cuando llego a la mansión Malfoy de vuelta, Narcissa lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa, hizo muchas cosas por un simple _**antojo**_, pero por la recompensa que obtuvo después, supo que todo eso había valido la pena.  
_  
¡Hola de nuevo!  
Aquí traigo un nuevo vicio que en lo personal, me entretuvo bastante, sobre todo imaginarme a Lucius de esa manera, jeje._

_Muchas gracias a Michel y BBM por su apoyo _

_Este momento va dedicado a ustedes  
Nos vemos en el siguiente vicio  
Mony de Malfoy, Chica M&M._


	4. Determinacion

_**Copyright :Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son de J.K. Rowling no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo para divertirme.**_

_**5.Determinación**_

-Lucius, ¿Es necesario que vallas con él?- pregunto Narcissa con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas

-Si Narcissa, no quiero arriesgarte ni a ti ni a Draco- contestó Lucius Malfoy con _**determinación**_ en la mirada.

-¡Pero nunca sé si volverás vivo o si al día siguiente alguien del ministerio aparecerá diciéndome que estas muerto!- exclamo ya sin ocultar sus lagrimas de miedo y frustración

-Cissy, te prometo que volveré- dijo él tomando el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos.

-No sabes si es cierto lo que me dices, puedo verlo en tu mirada- contesto ella corriendo su rostro y mirando hacia otro lado.- Al menos te cuidaras...

-Siempre lo hago- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Le dio un beso y tomo su capa y mascara antes de abandonar la Mansión Malfoy.

Siempre era así y Narcissa lo único que quería era que la guerra terminara pronto. Si fuera por ella se uniría También a él, pero no, aun recordaba cuando a Lucius le había mencionado esa idea.

_**¤.°.¤Flash Back¤.°.¤**_

Lucius y Narcissa estaban casados hacia poco, él ya se había unido a los mortifagos para protegerla a ella y a su futura descendencia, para que no le pasará nada, tanto era el amor que sentía por esa mujer que daría la vida por ella.

-Lucius, yo También quiero unirme al señor de las tinieblas- le comentó ella un día en que ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca.

-¿Que has dicho?- pregunto él sorprendido, mirándola a los ojos.

-Eso, quiero arriesgarme tal como lo haces tú- respondió ella devolviéndole la mirada con _**determinación.**_

-Estas loca, si yo lo hice fue para protegerte Cissy, no para arriesgar tu vida- contesto Lucius poniéndose de pie.

-Pero quiero estar contigo, acompañarte aun cuando estas frente a Él...

-No, Cissy, es más peligroso de lo que tu piensas, no entraras a los mortifagos ni aunque tu vida y la mía dependiera de ello.

-Pero Bella...

-Bellatrix es ella misma, no puedes compararte con ella- contesto él dándole la espalda- Si ella decidió darle su vida al señor de las Tinieblas es cosa de ella, pero si de algo estoy seguro, Cissy es que no te arriesgaría... No Pondría perderte...- termino en un susurro.

-Esta bien... No lo haré...- murmuro ella derrotada.

-El solo hecho de que sé que estas aquí, esperándome siempre me hace tener fuerzas para seguir adelante, Cissy, tu no mereces estar en un mundo como aquel, compréndeme- termino él dándole un beso en la frente y abandonando la biblioteca, dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos.

_**¤.°.¤Fin de Flash Back¤.°.¤**_

Solo le quedaba esperar y rezar para que él llegara bien, después de todo siempre se las arreglaba para llegar, aunque fuera malherido, pero siempre llegaba junto a ella. Lo esperaría pacientemente, como siempre y cuando llegara lo cuidaría, no sabia que seria su vida sin él, sin el amor de su vida.

_Hola!!_

_Aqui con nueva viñeta _

_Ojala sea de su agrado. Acepto comentarios y todo _

_Muchas gracias a BBM por su review _

_Besitos y hasta la proxima _

_Mony de Malfoy, Chica M&M_


	5. Debilidad

_**Copyright :Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son de J.K. Rowling no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo para divertirme.**_

**13. Debilidad**

Era una noche oscura y ella se encontraba realizando la guardia de prefecta que le había tocado, estaba sola ya que su compañero debido a un partido de quidditch se encontraba en la enfermería. Estaba llegando a las mazmorras cuando vio que había alguien apoyado en la pared, al parecer, esperándola, al acercarse más se dio cuenta que era Lucius Malfoy, su novio desde hacia un año, lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Sr. Malfoy¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo usted a estas horas en los pasillos?- le pregunto tratando de sonar seria.

-Srta. Black, para su información yo esperaba a mi novia que en estos momentos se encuentra haciendo guardia de prefectos- respondió él siguiendo el juego.

-Sr. Malfoy, Le puedo quitar puntos por su irresponsabilidad- continuo Narcisa.- Pero esta vez lo pasaré por alto... Pero más le vale pagar bien por este favor que le hago- agrego con una sonrisa.

-Así será, Cissy, sabes que eres mi única _**debilidad**_- dijo Lucius Mafoy tomándola de la cintura y besándola mientras la arrastraba a una mazmorra que se encontraba cerca.

-Lucius, aquí puede venir cualquiera- dijo Narcissa entre beso y beso.

-Al diablo con el resto…- contesto él simplemente, sin abandonar la boca de ella.

Llevaban así un par de minutos cuando sorpresivamente la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió, ellos ni cuenta se dieron hasta que un grito los saco de su mundo.

-¡Srta. Black¡Sr. Malfoy¡¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?!- pregunto una alterada profesora McGonagall al ver a la pareja. Ellos al escucharla se dieron vuelta inmediatamente encontrando a una furiosa profesora.

-Nosotros… Profesora, no es lo que se esta imaginando…- intentaba decir Narcissa ya separada de Lucius.

-No diga nada, Srta. Black¡Se supone que tendría que estar haciendo su guardia de prefectos no estar encerrada aquí en las mazmorras haciendo sabe Merlín que cosa!

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- dijo Lucius fríamente.

-Sr. Malfoy, esto es inaceptable, ambos están castigados, ahora vallan a su sala común directamente, y sin desviarse del camino o mañana les irá peor- contesto la profesora McGonagall mientras los instaba a salir del lugar y los vigilaba mientras entraban a la sala común de las serpientes.

-¿Qué se cree esta vieja por castigarnos?- pregunto Lucius enojado mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano.- Pero no importa, me las pagara por interrumpirnos…

-Vamos, Lucius, solo fue un momento que ambos tuvimos de _**debilidad**_, no volverá a pasar… Aunque debo decir que fue interesante…- dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa.- Y ve el lado bueno, por esa _**debilidad**_ ambos tendremos un castigo juntos… ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar en un castigo, ambos solos?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Creo que lo averiguaremos- respondió él mirándola de manera lasciva- Al parecer me están gustando nuestros momentos de _**debilidad.**_- dijo Lucius sonriendo mientras tomaba sorpresivamente a la muchacha y la sentaba en su regazo besándola hasta quedar sin aliento.

_**Hola nuevamente **_

_**Aqui vengo hoy con una nueva viñetita**_

_**Ains HermioneBlack88, me agrada que tengamos gustos similares **_

_**Y tambien gracias a BBM por ser tan fiel a las viñetas **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado esta o Como me gustaria estar en el lugar de Cissy xD**_

**_Antes de despedirme los dejo cordialmente invitados a mi otra historia de la misma pareja, se llama "Las serpientes tambien aman" que a mi en lo personal me a gustado mucho._**

_**Besitos y nos vemos en la proxima viñeta que subire antes de irme de vacaciones **_

¤.°.¤ _Mony de Malfoy, Chica M&M _¤.°.¤


	6. Encuentro

3.-_** Encuentro**_

Narcissa se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo, Draco, este no podía conciliar el sueño por una pesadilla que había tenido, por lo que su madre lo acompañaba. El pequeño Draco no tendría más de cinco años.

-Mami, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la has hecho, cariño, pero si, puedes hacerme otra- contesto Narcissa con una sonrisa de ternura.

-Mami… ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que conociste a papá?- pregunto Draco mirándola atentamente,

-La primera vez que conocí a tu padre… Mmm… Fue hace mucho tiempo… Pero recuerdo nuestro primer _**encuentro**_ como si fuera ayer…

**¤.°.¤Flash ****Back****¤.°.¤**

Narcissa jugaba en los jardines de la mansión Black, ella no tenia más de 8 años y adentro de la mansión se preparaba una de las tantas fiestas que sus padres llevaban a cabo, era aburrido, gente grande que hablaba de cosas que no entendía. Poco tiempo después llego una empleada de la mansión a llevarla a su habitación para prepararla para dicha fiesta.

Ya había comenzado la recepción y no conocía a nadie, decidió salir, total, nadie se percataría de su ausencia. Comenzó a mirar las estrellas, encantada, amaba las constelaciones.

-Hola- dijo una voz detrás de ella que la hizo sobresaltar- Soy Lucius Malfoy, ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Narcissa Black, mucho gusto- se presento la niña- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Nueve años, ¿Y tú?- pregunto el niño rubio.

-Ocho- respondió ella- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar adentro?

-Me aburría- respondió Lucius encogiéndose de hombros- Nunca me han gustado estas fiestas que mis padres dicen son divertidas…

-A mi tampoco, además que no entiendo mucho de que hablan- comento Narcissa.

-¿Y que hacías?- pregunto nuevamente el rubio.

-Miraba las estrellas, me encanta, mira, ¿Ves ese dibujo de allá? Es la constelación de Draco…- explico ella.

-El dragón- concluyo él mirándola también- Me gusta mucho esa constelación, ¿Y a ti?

-Es mi favorita- contesto ella con una sonrisa encantadora- Creo que me están llamando mis padres, fue un gusto conocerte, Lucius.

-El gusto fue mío- dijo Lucius dándole un beso en la mano- A sido un _**Encuentro **_agradable. Espero volver a verte.

-Yo también… Adiós- se despidió la pequeña Narcissa mientras entraba a la mansión.

**¤.°.¤Fin de Flash ****Back****¤.°.¤**

-… Ese fue nuestro primer _**encuentro**_- termino Narcissa, al mirar a su hijo nuevamente se dio cuenta que se había quedado completamente dormido. Arropó bien a su pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación e ir a la suya en donde Lucius la esperaba.

-¿Ya se a quedado dormido?- pregunto Lucius viendo como su esposa se acostaba a su lado.

-Así es- respondió con una sonrisa Narcissa.

-¿Qué le has hecho para lograrlo tan rápido?- pregunto él sonriendo.

-Tan solo le conté sobre nuestro primer _**encuentro**_- contesto la mujer.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo, si de ahí en adelante éramos "inseparables" según nuestros padres a quienes de ahí se les ocurrió la idea de comprometernos.

-Y no pudo haber decisión más sabia que hayan tomado- dijo Narcissa- Buenas noches, Lucius- se despidió dándole un beso en los labios y acomodándose en el pecho de su esposo.

-Buenas noches, pequeña Cissy- se despidió Lucius antes de abrazarla y quedarse dormido pensando ambos en su primer _**encuentro**_.

_¡Hola!_

_Como les dije aqui les traigo la ultima viñeta antes de irme de vacaciones._

_Me a gustado mucho como aparece Draco y todo o_

_Muchas gracias a HermioneBlack88 por sus comentarios y a BBM que hablamos por msn _

_Esperare sus comentarios y espero llegar con mas viñetas a la vuelta de mis vacaciones _

_Besitos!_

_Mony de Malfoy, Chica M&M_


	7. Ayuda

_**23 Ayuda**_

Nunca había sido de las personas que pedian _**ayuda**_, mas bien su orgullo no se lo permitia. Desde pequeño lo habían criado asi, "Un Malfoy no pide _**ayuda**_" le habían enseñado sus padres desde la cuna, formando una personalidad fria y calculadora, que no demostraba sus sentimientos. Pero todo tiene su limite y su frialdad ya había encontrado el suyo. La primera vez que vio a Narcissa Black como mujer lo supo, y es que también se dio cuenta que tampoco podia ser tan malo pedir _**ayuda**_ de vez en cuando. Aun se acordaba de la primera vez que lo había hecho y lo que luego influyo en su vida.

_¤.°.¤Flash Back¤.°.¤_

Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy Black no llevaban siquiera un mes de casados cuando tuvieron la primera discusion de su matrimonio.

-¡Lucius! No puedes ser tan frio... Cuando nos casamos al frente de todos pense que todo era verdad, que quizás me amabas y si no era asi o no lo demostrabas yo te ayudaria a hacerlo... Pero al parecer me he equivocado... ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Todo lo que dije frente al altar es verdad- respondio simplemente Lucius sin demostrar ninguna emocion.

-Y si es asi... ¿Por que no lo demuestras?... Lucius, si esto no esta funcionando entonces... Esto llegará hasta aquí...- continuo Narcissa con dolor en la voz- ¿Acaso no eres capaz de dejar de lado ese orgullo por una vez? ¿Por rescatar lo nuestro?- pregunto con la voz cortada. Lucius se mantenía en silencio.- Tú silencio lo dice todo... Iré a buscar mis cosas... Esto ha terminado...

Lucius quedo en la biblioteca, viendo como el amor de su vida se iba, ¿Y por que? Por su orgullo, ¿Que perdia con pedir, solo esa vez, un poco de _**ayuda**_? Con Tal de no perderla. Con paso firme y decidido se encamino a la habitacion matrimonial, en donde ella guardaba sus cosas con la varita con la mirada ausente, y lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

-Cissy... Yo...- demonios, como costaba decirlo.

-¿Que, Lucius? ¿Vienes a ver si lo que dije era cierto? ¿O acaso eres capaz de reconocer tus sentimientos?

-Yo... ¡No lo puedo decir, por Merlin!

-¿Por que no? ¿Por que no escuchas y dices lo que te cuenta tu corazón?

-Por que nunca me enseñaron a escucharlo, a comprenderlo- respondio Lucius con amargura en la voz.

-Pidemelo, Lucius, pideme _**ayuda**_ y yo te enseñare a hacerlo y con eso podemos rescatar nuestra relacion, de lo contrario, lo lamento mucho, pero hasta aquí llegamos.- Despues de unos minutos de silencio en donde Lucius se debatia entre que hacerlo o no, Narcissa se adelanto- Bien, Hasta luego, Lucius.- se despidio guardando sus cosas en el bolsillo de la capa y dirigiendose a la primera planta de la mansion, en direccion a la puerta. Cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-No Cissy, no te vallas... quiero que me ayudes, que me enseñes a escuchar a mi corazon- murmuro mirandola a los ojos, esos ojos grises que a ella la habían hechizado y que ahora solo demostraban sinceridad.

-Esta bien, Lucius, yo te ayudaré a hacerlo- contesto ella antes de tirarse a sus brazos y fundirse ambos en un beso.

_¤.°.¤Fin de Flash Back¤.°.¤_

Si, pedir _**ayuda**_ no era tan malo, despues de todo eso había salvado su relacion y la recompensa sin duda había sido mayor a lo que esperaba. Y él no era el único que había pedido _**ayuda**_, Cissy también lo había hecho... Pero esa... Esa era otra historia.

_¡Hola!_

_Aqui vuelvo despues de mis vacaciones con una nueva viñeta_

_No es la mejor de todas, pero se hizo lo que se pudo_

_Llegue hace un par de dias atras y hoy entre al colegio_

_Por lo que no garantizo que valla a publicar los momentos muy seguidos, ya saben, _

_Ahora tengo que concentrrme en mi ultimo año de colegio._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que se pasan a leer esta locura mia_

_Dejen o no review, aunque agradezco mucho a quienes lo hacen y se mantienen fieles..._

_Muchas gracias._

_Besitos a todos y nos vemos en el proximo momento._

_Mony de Malfoy._


	8. Ventisca

_**Copyright :Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son de J.K. Rowling no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo para divertirme.**_

_**12. Ventisca.**_

Narcissa Malfoy era una distinguida dama, perfecta y única, solo como ella, proveniente de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, pero, como todo ser humano, tenia algo que la aterraba mas que nada en el mundo, las tormentas. Por las barbas de Merlin si las odiaba. Aunque nadie sabia de aquello, nadie excepto su esposo, su alma gemela, Lucius Malfoy. Cuando se había enterado había sido durante su luna de miel en Italia, en una inesperada tormenta que comenzo con una _**ventisca**_.

_¤.°.¤Flash Back¤.°.¤_

Llevaban tan solo un par de dias, disfrutando de los hermosos paisajes de Florencia, cuando un día despertaron con una fuerte _**ventisca**_ que pronto se transformó en una tormenta con truenos, relampagos y mucha lluvia. Narcissa al escuchar el primer trueno se encogio de miedo, olvidandose que esa era una debilidad que nadie podia saber.

-Cissy, no me digas que le temes a las tormentas- comento Lucius con algo de burla en la voz sin saber el verdadero pavor que estas le producian a la rubia.

-Yo... Lucius, odio las tormentas- le dijo ella con voz afligida mientras se acurrucaba más en la cama- Les... les tengo miedo...- confeso con un hilo de voz mientras un relampago iluminada la habitacion que se encontraban. Lucius la miro sorprendido, ella la mujer que amaba y que la veía tan indiferente a l mundo le temia a las tormentas, y al parecer, mucho. Sonrio con ternura al ver que asi mas parecia una niña que una adulta y la abrazo.

-Tranquila, Cissy, conmigo ninguna tormenta ni nada te hará daño- le susurro tranquilizadoramente al oido mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Poco a poco sintio que ella dejaba de temblar y se aferraba a él como una tabla de salvacion.

-Gracias Lucius...- murmuro cuando hubo estado tranquila.

-No hay por que, Cissy...- le respondio él besandola tiernamente.

_¤.°.¤Flash Back¤.°.¤_

Si, esa había sido la primera _**ventisca**_ y la primera tormenta que había pasado junto a Lucius, y desde entonces cada tormenta que había, él se encontraba a su lado, protegiendola y haciendola sentir segura en sus brazos, amandola, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

_¡Hola!_

_Aqui vengo con una nueva viñeta_

_No me gusta demasiado, pero mi amiga dijo que estaba tierna o_

_¿Que les a parecido a ustedes?_

_Espero ansiosa sus opiniones _

_Yo le temo a las tormentas y esta me inspiro justamente en una extraña tormenta electrica que hubo aqui en Santiago de Chile _

_Besitos y gracias de antemano por sus comentarios _

_Mony de Malfoy, Chica M&M_


End file.
